


All I Want For Christmas is You

by juneonjupiter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Brother-Sister Relationships, First Christmas, Hanukkah, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, alive anakin + padme + obi wan because this is what we deserve, the funniest part of this pic was when poe got his tongue stuck to pole, who knows - Freeform, will that show up in the incest tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneonjupiter/pseuds/juneonjupiter
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin folks. or, in this case, the tags.





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artistic_haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_haven/gifts).



> hhhhhhhhollly shit????????? yeah thats right i got this done in time for christmas, just barely but we got there. merry crisis

December 25th had never been a particularly important day for Luke Skywalker. When he was growing up, December wasn't even a very important month with the small execption of Hannukah. But after living with Han for just under six months he was faced with a surprising problem.   
“Han says we’re doing Christmas this year.”  
Luke was walking through the mall with his sisters. Rey clung to his back like a small monkey and Leia was glancing into various store windows to look for presents for their family. Her arms were already thoroughly weighed down by various shopping bags. She snorted and levelled him her Look.   
“Seriously? What’s his excuse?” Luke adjusted Rey on his back.   
“Honestly, it’s solid reasoning. He said if he has to do Hanukkah, I should have to do Christmas. I don’t mind, it just makes things difficult.” Leia shuffled some of the bags around in her arms and huffed.   
“Well, I suppose he does have a point but you shouldn’t do anything you don’t want to do.” Luke rolled his eyes.   
“Leia, if I never did anything that I didn’t want to do we wouldn’t be here right now.”   
His twin sister rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm, jostling Rey.  
“You know what I mean you 2012 Justin Bieber wannabe. You shouldn’t feel pressured into doing something that Han wants you to do just because you’re dating.” Suddenly Rey screeched and kicked her legs frantically.   
“I see them! Luke, lemme down!” Luke dutifully squatted so his younger sister could slide off her back and bolt across the square to take her best friend sound the neck. The sudden impact caused a domino like affect through the line of second graders, causing them to tumble to the ground. Their chaperone for the day, Leia’s girlfriend Jyn, shook her head and crouched to help untangle the squirming pile of limbs.   
When all the children were set bak on their own two feet, Jyn greeted Leia with a kiss and waved at Luke. They wrangled the second graders into a semi manageable group and Leia drew Luke aside for a moment. Just as Leia opened her mouth, she was interrupted by Jyns voice ringing out across the crowed square.   
“Poe, don’t lick that! Oh my god!” Leia sighed and levelled a Look at her brother. It was almost as impressive as their mothers.   
“Just remember you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Luke shrugged.  
“I do want to.” He replied. “Not all of us are so against my boyfriend Leia. If I was, he wouldn’t be asleep in our shared apartment right now.” His sister rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at the edges of her lips.   
“Well I suppose I should go help my girlfriend pry our exs little brother off a pole.” She tugged Luke into a hug that he accepted gratefully. “I’ll see you tonight, do not be late.” Luke waved away her concerns and grinned at his sister.   
“See you then, if the mall doesn’t eat me alive.” Leia laughed and ducked back into the crowd and Luke watched as it swallowed the flash of long brown hair and her bright red coat.   
“Right,” he murmered out loud. “Time to Christmas shop.” 

 

The rest of the day was uneventful but catastrophic for Lukes wallet. He appeared at his parents house bearing gifts as promised, and sour cream, as promised over a frantic phone call from his sister. He had debated on not bringing it, but the thought of facing his sisters wrath overpowered his need to not have sour cream on his latkes. Within five minutes of being let in by his father, Leia had swept past him and stolen the sour cream, Rey had stolen the gifts, and his mother had stolen him into the kitchen.  
Padme Amidala had a little more grey in her hair than she had during the Hanukkahs of Lukes childhood, but his mother was still a commanding force in the house during the holidays. She was wears a long, loose dark blue sundress made of some kind of hemp like fabric and one of her husbands plain button downs. She was bare footed and had her hair drawn back from her face with a pencil. When she tipped her head back to smiled up at Luke he was suddenly stuck with how short his mother was.   
“Hey baby. Hows work going?” Luke flopped into one of the kitchen chairs and sighed, rubbing his face.   
“Work is fine.” He mumbled into his hands. Padme squinted at her son.  
“Is something up with Han?” Luke peered right back at her.  
“No?” Palme levelled her son with a Look. Yeah, that was definitely where Leia got it.   
“Then what’s wrong? Leia mentioned something was wrong and I should talk to you about it.” He had no idea where his sister had learned to be a filthy traitor though.   
“It’s honestly nothing Mom.” Padme just kept staring him down.   
“Okay, fine! Han wants to do Christmas this year.” To his surprise his mother let out a clear, peeling laugh.   
“Is that all? I thought you two were fighting or something! Luke there’s nothing wrong with that. He just wants to share his culture with you, just like you shared your with him.” She smiled warmly at him. “I’d even say it’s good thing, that he trusts you that much.” Luke perked up.  
“You think so?” Padme nodded, her eyes still shining with amusement. Then she blinked, and reached into her pocket. She withdrew a small package and handed to him.   
“It’s the thing you asked for. Use it wisely.” Luke smiled at his mother and she winked at him. In the distance he heard the door open and shut and his younger sister squeal excitedly. “Speaking of Han, I bet thats him now.” Luke rose to his feet and dipped his head to kiss his mother on the cheek.   
“Thank you Mom. I love you.” Padme laughed and drew him into a hug.   
“I’m proud of you! Now go entertain your sister so I can finish cooking.” She swatted at him with a spoon and Luke backed out of the kitchen, laughing. 

Later, after fried foods had been eaten, a war waged over latkes topping had been waged (Luke, Rey, and Obi Wan were firmly applesauce vs. Leia, Padme and Anakin who where vehemently sour cream. They offer turned to Han as a deal breaker but he usually just mixed both of them together on top.), Luke found himself with his legs tucked up under him in the passenger seat of his boyfriends van as they drove back to their apartment. A soft song played over the radio as they made their way home through the snow. Luke twisted in his seat and tilted his head sleepily at Han.  
"You know how much I love it when we do Hannukah with my family right?" Han took his eyes off the road for a moment to smile at Luke.  
"Yeah, I really like it too. You know I wouldn't do it if I didn't,"   
Luke hummed.  
"Yeah, I know. And I know that you probably feel the same way about Christmas. I think it's a good idea,"   
Han frowned absentmindedly.   
"You think what's a good idea?"  
Luke snorted.  
"Celebrating Christmas this year you dolt. If it'd make you feel anything like it makes me feel when we celebrate Hannukah with my family, it'll be worth it." Luke glanced over at his boyfriend and caught him smiling out at the snow swirling around the van.   
"Only if you want to, kid. I don't want to pressure you into anything," Luke shook his head.  
"Never. I love you, and if it means a lot to you you, it means a lot to me too."  
Han took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Lukes gloved palm in his. Luke smiled tiredly and pressed a kiss to the back of Hans hand, watching the snow swirl outside. 

The next few weeks passed without much note. Their shared appartment slowly began to look like an elf had vomited into every nook and cranny, much to the confusion of their dog. Leia had stopped by a few times and laughed her ass off at their pitiful Christmas tree (Luke could never tell if she came over just to laugh or for something else but she never seemed to need anything so the former was more likely). The days passed faster than Luke would have expected. One day it was the 16th, the next it was the 25th.   
Luke woke up before Han did. He slid out of bed on light feet, skillfully stepped over Chewy, and eased the door to the bedroom open. He gently shut it when he was on the other side, and amde his was to the kitchen. Luke gathered his supplies and set to work on Hans Christmas present (his sisters had helped him plan it. Rey had labeled it 'Hans Special Christmas Surprise Plan Extravaganza). A few clangs and bangs in the kitchen later, Luke is standing before a tray, bought specifically for this purpose, with a stack of pancakes on it. Syrup and other toppings sat in small dishes, along with a few small packages clumsily wrapped in My Little Pony wrapping paper (another Rey addition). Luke heaved the tray ino his arms, careful not to spill, and made his way back into the bedroom. Han was reading something on his phone when he came in but looked up at him with a smile. Luke smiled softly at Han over the tray of pancakes.   
"Merry Christmas." Han turned his phone off and smiled back at him.   
"Merry Christmas, kid. What's with the pancakes?"  
Luke set the tray down on the bedside table and slid back into bed, curling into Hans side. Han lifted his arm up to grant Luke acess. Luke smiled up at him and shrugge.  
"You mentioned that your mom used to make them so I thought I'd keep the tradition alive," Han buried his face into Lukes hair and smiled. Luke squirmed away from him just as he was getting comfortable and stared him down.   
"I have a gift that you have to open first okay?" Han raised his eyebrows but nodded.   
"Sure thing, kid." Luke nodded to himself and reached into his pocket. Han didn't even know he had pockets in these pajamas. Luke held out a small package and smiled.   
"Here."  
Han gently took the package (it was also wrapped in My Little Pony wrapping paper, thank you Rey) and began to peel the wrapping paper away from the package. He suceeded in seperating the paper from the package without ripping it and stared at the small box in his hand. It looked suspiciously like a ring box. He looked up at Luke who was figiting nervously.  
"Kid, you didn't," Luke flapped a hand at him impatiently.   
"Just finish opening it!" Han raised his hands in surrender and fought back a smile.   
"Okay, okay, jeez," He opened the top of the box and snorted. "Kid, I'm pretty sure this is meant for someone with smaller fingers than myself." Luke surprised him by rolling his eyes.  
"Well, yeah no shit. It's my moms engagement ring. I asked her for it a few months ago but I'll take the stone out to be set in a different band." Han looked up from the ring (it was a very nice ring) and stared at Luke.   
"Are you asking me to marry you?" His boyfriend shrugged.   
"Are you saying yes?" Han dropped the ring box to grab Lukes hands.   
"I'd be an idiot not to!" Lukes shoulders sagged in relief.   
"Oh thank god." Luke laughed and pressed their forheads together. He grinned mischievously at Han.   
"You know, maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all."


End file.
